In welding, it is a matter of primary concern that the welder be able to see the work clearly. This objective often is difficult to achieve, because of the presence of dust and fumes surrounding the work. The problem is augmented by the fact that many welders have defective vision, particularly with advancing age.
Accordingly, the provision of a magnifying lens associated with the window of the welder's helmet is indicated. However, the provision of a suitable lens assembly is difficult because of the confining nature of the helmet, the necessity of from time to time adjusting the position of the lens to suit the position of the work, and the necessity of being able to shift the lens between working and storage positions.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a helmet assembly including a magnifying lens component, which assembly is characterized by several significant functional advantages, as follows:
The magnifying component is easily removable from the helmet, as for cleaning, and just as easily replaced in exactly the proper position.
When the magnifying component is in position within the helmet, its lens by a simple manipulation can be shifted easily to locate it precisely as required by the work location, or to shift it entirely into a storage position. This permits the welder to move about the workplace with normal vision.
The magnifying appliance is adaptable for use with the various standard brands of welder's helmets without modification.
The lenses are easily interchangeable to suit the needs of the welder, and eliminate the need for bifocal eye wear.
It is lightweight, resistant to heat, shiftable by means of a gravity drive, and has no mechanical parts suceptible to dysfunction.
The foregoing and other advantages of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a welder's helmet having front, side, top and bottom walls defining a recess having therein a work-viewing window. In combination with the helmet is a work-magnifying attachment which comprises a frame, frame mounting means removably mounting the frame in the recess opposite the window, and a work-magnifying lens. Provided for the lens is mounting means which mounts the lens on the frame in working position relative to the window of the helmet. Frame positioning means permits centering the frame precisely with respect to the window by a simple manipulation. A further simple manipulation of the mounting for the lens permits gravitational placement of the lens in the optimum position with respect to the work.